A Pineapple Smoothie of Oneshots
by Riddles of the Werewolf
Summary: SLASH. Shassie. Full of ten small one shots which include some major fluff and heavy romance with our favorite psychic and Head Detective.  This is a response to the ipod shuffle challenge.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Psych.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been in love with this pairing even before I went on fanfiction and realized other people agreed that Shawn and Lassiter made a great couple. I've been reading a lot of fics, and I came across this challenge, and I had to try it out.

I'm going to try and actually publish a story with these two, but before I can write one I need a good, original idea, so it might be a while before I get it out.

Also, I found that it's much easier to do this challenge if you write by hand instead of typing. I'm a fast typer but my hand can go much faster.

So, if anyone else want to try this out, the rules of the challenge are:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**1. Luck of my Life by Hank Green**

He never knew he could be so lucky.

For Carlton Lassiter, nothing in his life had ever been remotely simple, or easy, or happened due to good luck. He had always had to work hard for everything. First he had had to break his back to please his parents. In school he never ceased studying. He made sure to be the best of the best while he trained in the Police Academy. It hadn't been easy working his way up to Head Detective, and once he became Head he always busted his ass to solve the cases handed to him. Hell, even his failed marriage with Victoria had always been more of a chore then a relationship.

But as Carlton looked down at the sleeping Shawn Spencer cradled into his arms he couldn't help but smile and thank Lady Luck for favoring him and giving him the best damn thing he could ever ask for.

**2. Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz**

"Come on Lassie-face, you can't just stand around at a club like this!"

Shawn smiled at Lassiter's frown, and he knew Lassie was regretting coming to this dance club in the first place. Shawn had only got him to agree by saying Juliet would also be coming (for Gus of course by Lassie didn't need to know that) and that he enjoyed a break after cracking the homicide case only the day before.

Lassiter murmured something, his face looking slightly pink, but Shawn couldn't hear what he was saying over the loud music.

"What's that Lassie?"

"I can't dance."

Shawn grinned and laughed. He grabbed Lassiter's hand and pulled him away from the wall and towards the center of the action. "Trust me Lassie, once I'm done with you tonight, you'll be singing a different tune."

**3. Paper Thin Walls by Modest Mouse**

"Come on Gus, what's wrong?"

Shawn had been trying to figure out what Gus's problem was all morning, because for some reason his best friend had been trying to avoid him and avoiding eye contact with Shawn since they returned to Santa Barbra from a case they had been working on.

"Shawn, I heard you."

"Heard me what?" Shawn asked, confused.

"When we were staying in the hotel. I was in the room next to yours. I heard you. And Lassiter."

Relaxation hit Shawn, but he couldn't help but grin. "Come on Gus, you knew about us for a while now."

"Knowing you are in a relationship is fine, Shawn. But I'm sorry if I prefer to not hear you moaning and screaming through the hotel walls while you participate in sexual activities!"

"Moaning and screaming? Nah, that wasn't me Gus. Lassiter's the screamer."

**4. Hey Now, Now by the Cloud Room**

It had been unexpected. They had been going out for a little over a year, and Shawn was fine with that. He always pictured Lassiter as his boyfriend, or his lover- whatever word you wanted to use- but he never pictured Lassie as his husband.

So Shawn had been shocked speechless for the first time in his life when he found himself standing in front of a kneeling Lassiter, holding a dazzling diamond ring up to Shawn, asking him four innocent words, "Will you marry me?"

Shawn finally found his breath and with a smile bigger than he ever thought he could manage he shakily said, "Of course."

**5. It Ends With A Fall by Okkervil River**

Lassiter had never been scared during his job.

Well, he thought he had, but looking back on it, he realized nothing had ever scared him more than this.

Of Shawn getting shot.

It had happened too fast, and too slow. The gun had been fired before Lassiter could blink, but watching Shawn get hit, and watching him fall to the floor had taken longer than anything Lassiter ever witnessed.

Never before had he been as scared as he was earlier that day.

In the hospital, looking at a sleeping Shawn, bandaged and hooked up to an IV, he swears to himself he'll never let himself get scared like that ever again.

**6. Sello Tape by Flight of the Conchords**

Lassiter hated Valentine's Day.

It was full of uncreative cards, and cheap candies, and stupid hearts. What was so fun about this holiday? Why did people find it enjoyable?

Bitter and grumbling, Lassiter sat down at his desk, shuffling through a stack of papers, when suddenly he noticed something sitting on his desk that shouldn't be there.

A paper heart.

It wasn't red or orange or pink or any other bright colors, which is why it hadn't stood out to him before. Instead it was half a black heart and half a white heart, connected with a single piece of tap, forming a whole heart.

"_We may be opposites Lassie, but we fit with each other perfectly."_

_3 S.P_

With a smile forming on his face Lassie started to see exactly why people like Valentine's Day so much.

**7. Palm of Your Hand by Cake**

"I see love in your future Lassie!"

"Spencer, I know you aren't psychic!"

"I can't hear you Lassie, the spirits are talking too loud!" Shawn's gleaming eyes briefly looked up at him but then bounced back down at Lassiter's hand he was holding, tracing the lines on his palm.

"Spencer - "

"The spirits are telling me you will find great love, and that he might not be as far as you think."

Lassiter cocked an eyebrow. "He?"

Shawn gave a shrug. "I'm only telling you what the spirits have told me."

"Well maybe for once the spirits are right."

**8. Mr. Blue Sky by the Electric Light Orchestra**

"Do ever just feel happy, Gus?"

Gus looked over at his best friend with an exasperated sigh. "I thought _you _always felt happy."

"Really Gus," Shawn chastised. "Don't you want to ask _why _I'm so happy?"

"If it's good enough to put such a goofy smile on your face then I think it's much better that I don't know," Gus said, shaking his head at Shawn's bubbly behavior. Despite what he said, though, he could take a really good guess as to why Shawn was acting this way. Shawn had been going out with Lassiter recently (for what reasons Gus couldn't even began to understand) and Gus was certain that the man had something to do with Shawn's good mood.

"The sky is just so blue..." Shawn sighed happily, looking out the window of the Psych office.

Gus shook his head, but smiled still. Lassiter was defiantly having a positive effect on Shawn.

**9. Lemon Meringue by Poe**

It had been one month since Shawn Spencer and Carlton Lassiter had slept with each other for the first time. There had been plenty more times since then, but only for just that: sex. Shawn, surprisingly, was getting tired of just having sex. He didn't know if he was in a relationship or what, and it was especially hard to discuss it since Lassiter never stuck around Shawn's place long enough to talk, and refused to talk about _anything _in the work place, let alone what he and Shawn were doing into the last hours of the night.

So when Shawn found Lassiter back in his apartment, he fully intended to sit Lassiter down and make him talk about _them_. But he found that he couldn't, because even though this was hardly a relationship, Shawn didn't want to risk the loss of contact he had with Lassiter.

So he dragged Lassiter into his bedroom hoping with all his might that someday this would become something more.

**10. King of Carrot Flowers Part 1 by Neutral Milk Hotel**

Shawn loved everything about Lassiter. People thought he was crazy when he said he was in love with the stiff, seemingly cold and humorless detective, not just because the detective seemed to hate everyone, but because Shawn was exactly the opposite of him. They would always ask him, "How can you love him?"

But they didn't know anything about the detective. They didn't know that he secretly smiled whenever Shawn danced around the station when he was having a "vision". They didn't know how he always stood in front of Shawn protectively whenever they were confronting some crazy murderer. They didn't know how he would always kiss Shawn goodnight with a warm and gentle smile on his face.

So when people asked him how could he love detective Carlton Lassiter he'd always respond, "How could I not?"

* * *

**A/N**: Some of them I didn't really finish, and wish I could polish, but you can't really tell they weren't finished. As I came towards the end of the songs I quickly wrapped up a sentence that could help conclude it – but I'm pretty happy with these.

What did you think?


End file.
